


Home

by CaptEdKenway



Category: Assassin's Creed 2 - Fandom
Genre: Ezio is tired and sore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Older Ezio, Sex, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: He stood still for a moment, his senses opened, and pinpointed the slight sounds of someone moving about on the main floor. He felt the tension begin to leave somewhat at the sounds. His shoulders sagged, in relief or weariness he did not know. He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs and caught sight of his wife, Leonora.************************Ezio comes home after a grueling mission that goes to hell. All he wants right now is the comfort of his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head while playing the Ezio Collection. Needed to take a break from my other fandom to try and break my writers block!

He ran like a ghost, light footed as he jumped, swung and climbed over the roofs. Despite his bone deep exhaustion and aching body he managed to evade the notice of the archers nearby patrolling the streets below him. The sun was just setting over Florence casting the city in a bright halo of oranges, reds and purples. He perched on a balcony, becoming as still as a statue as he waited for a guard to pass him by. Once clear he hopped up and jumped down to the street level, murmuring his apologies to a woman walking by who startled at his sudden appearance. Perhaps his fatigue _was_ beginning to get to him. He hadn’t even seen her before he leapt.

He kept to the shadows as he made his way down Via del Canetto. He wiped a hand over his face, his weariness becoming more pronounced as the small house came into view. The upstairs window was open, letting the cool summer breeze waft in and cool the small rooms. The curtains inside billowed slightly with each puff of air that passed through them and all he could focus on was that window.

_Home_.

He didn’t bother with the door, just made a running jump and grabbing on to the ledge before pulling himself up and in, feet landing perhaps a little louder than he would normally like. Not that it mattered, he had no need for stealth here. But at the same time he winced with the thud. Being tired really wasn’t an excuse for a loud entrance. Just more proof that he had pushed himself too far this time.

He stood still for a moment, his senses opened, and pinpointed the slight sounds of someone moving about on the main floor. He felt the tension begin to leave somewhat at the sounds. His shoulders sagged, in relief or weariness he did not know. He slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs and caught sight of his wife, Leonora. She was busy folding wash that she had probably been working on during the day, efficiently moving through the garments with the practiced ease of someone who has done this for some time. She stood in her nightshirt and nothing else, her back to him as she worked. She hadn’t heard him come in and he couldn’t help but sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her from the back, hooking his chin on her shoulder.

“ _Dio mio_!” She yelped, automatically dropping the shirt she held and instantly stepping backward to try and knock her assailant off balance before realizing who it was behind her. He stepped back with her, remaining on his feet and caught her elbow before it plowed into his gut.

“ _Facile, amore_ , it’s just me,” he said with a soft chuckle. He was glad to see his time teaching her some basic self-defense was paying off.

“ _Gesù Cristo_ Ezio, why must you steal into the house like a wraith instead of using the front door like normal men?” Leonora scolded him warmly, her heart rate beating quickly. Ezio nuzzled her, his arms still wrapped around her middle as he hugged her from behind. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was his wife. There was the smell of the city, but under that was the jasmine scent of the special lotion he always picked up for her on his travels, the scent of safety and home. His muscles began to go lax in the security of the woman in his arms, and he found himself leaning on her and rocking gently, his head laying in the crook of her neck, eyes closed.

Leonora wrapped her arms over Ezio’s and let him hold her for a moment before turning around in his arms. He opened his eyes to look at her and he gave her a small smile, the one reserved just for her. She saw the lines around his eyes, the new growth of beard. He had been gone several days and she could see how tired he was.

She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, her hands on his chest now.

“ _Mio amore_ , was your trip unsuccessful? You look forlorn.”

Ezio let out a sigh and rested his forehead against his wife’s. “ _Si, amore_. It was unsuccessful. _è stato un disastro_.”

Not only had the entire thing been a disaster, but he’d been caught off-guard due to bad intelligence and had almost gotten himself killed. His target had escaped, the object he’d been tasked with retreiving was gone, and and he’d spent two days of trying to escape Milan in one piece. Everywhere he went there were guards on high alert. He’d been running non-stop just trying to get out of the city walls. He’d been beaten up, run ragged and he’d had nothing to show for any of it.

“I’m sorry, love,” Leonora said quietly. He pulled back to look at her, taking in her beauty. Her long dark hair was pulled back and tied with a strip of the crimson satin used for his sash. It was her way of always having a piece of him with her. But it was her eyes that had always capitivated him. Deep amber eyes ringed in dark brown, surrounded by her olive toned skin gave her a beauty unlike most women. She was beautiful, and the most precious thing in his life. A dangerous thing to have, as an assassin, but there was no avoiding it.

He leaned in and rubbed his lips against hers in a feather soft brush. He let his hands glide up her sides to cup her face before he deepended the kiss. His exhaustion was weighing on him, but right now he needed to lose himself in his wife, to not think about the past days spent running for his life. To focus on the woman that was his salvation right here, right now. As if sensing what he needed, Leonora pulled them backward so that she was resting against the table she’d been working at. She let go of Ezio long enough to prop herself up so that she sat on the table top, evening out the height distance a little more. She pulled him back in, her hands grabbing on to the buckles of his pauldron before removing it and his cape. She let it fall to the floor before undoing and removing his chest guard, letting it fall as well. His sword and knife belt soon followed, clanking as it hit the floor.

She gently took each arm, letting her fingers glide over the vambraces before those too followed the rest of his armor. Ezio leaned down and undid his greaves and kicked them off before righting himself and facing his wife again. She ran her hands up his chest again, gripping the edges of his robes and pulling him in closer to her. She ran her lips up his throat, placing kitten kisses along the way until she reached his lips. As she kissed she deftly untied his sash, the buckle clanking down onto the floor while the satin fabric floated down to rest atop it. She looked him in the eyes as she undid the fasteners to his robes, letting her hands run under the heavy fabric at his shoulders and sliding it off of him. She watched as his eyes slid shut, a soft sigh leaving him as the weight of the robes, both physically and emotionally in terms of what they represented, left his body. He was left in only his undershirt tucked into his heavy linen trousers. He still wore his boots, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was looking at her again and there was a fire in his eyes that belied how tired he was.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, running a caloused thumb over her lips. His other hand took ahold of one of hers and brought it to his mouth. He kept eye contact as he kissed the inside of her wrist while her hands had moved up to the ties of his shirt and began to unlace them. She could feel his heart beat speed up as her fingers ghosted over the skin of his collarbones. When she leaned in and began to place kisses in the indent of his throat it became positively loud. Ezio wrapped his fingers in her hair, nails scratching down her scalp as hers began to work their way under the hem of his shirt and then up his ribs.

She kissed up his throat, along his jaw line, relishing in the small moans he was letting out. Ezio’s breathing was becoming more ragged and she let her fingers crawl up his chest, then scraped her nails back down gently over his nipples.

“ _Merda_ ,” he guttered out, his head flopping down onto hers and his hips bucking forward involuntarily. When she did it again he wrapped an arm around her middle, the other around her neck and pulled her in closer before attacking her lips with his own. His tongue slid into her mouth when she opened on her own moan and he wasted no time in tasting her. He kissed her hard, his grip on her neck firm as his other hand roamed down her hip to her thigh. He worked his hand under the flimsy fabric of the nightshirt she wore and pushed it up so that he could feel bare skin.

“Ezio, please,” she moaned when he broke apart only to begin sucking marks into the side of her neck. He worried the skin where neck met shoulder with his teeth, ensuring a bruise would form before soothing it with his tongue.

“Please, what, my love? What do you want _mia bella moglie_?” He said lowly. She had a dazed look on her face, and when she bit her bottom lip he pulled her in again. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen her do, the look of pure lust with the innocence of her bottom lip pulled in. He ran his hands up, thumbs dipping down to her groin before moving upwards. He cupped her breasts and ran thumbs over her own nipples, pulling a gaspy sigh from her as he attacked her lips again.

“I need you inside me _marito_ ,” she moaned.

Ezio let go over her long enough to pull the hem of her nightshirt up and over her head, revealing her naked body to him. He took a moment to savor the sight of his wife. Despite them gorwing older she still held on to the figure she’d had as a young woman. Plump in all the right places, breasts still firm and ripe. He leaned in and sucked a breast into his mouth, laving the nipple with his tongue. Leornora gasped out again, clutching his head to her, fingers tangled in his long hair. He suckled gently first one side, then the other, hands roaming down to play with her core. She couldn’t help the wanton moans escaping her as she squirmed on the table. She gripped Ezio’s waist with her knees, silently begging for more.

“ _Fottermi Ezi_.”

Ezio didn’t need to be told twice, the vulgar words sending him into a frenzy. He quickly reached down to undo the ties to his trousers, pulling his cock out. It was hard and leaking, the head bright red. He stroked himself once, twice, before grabbing Leonora by the hips and pulling her forward to the edge of the table. She was at the perfect height as he lined himself up and pushed into her, the tight heat of her entrance overwhelming him.

“ _Dio mio_ ,” he grit out, relishing in the sensation of being inside of her. Leonora wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his own pushed down over her ass, pulling her up and giving him a better angle. He began to pump into her, his cock spreading her open. The heat was incredible, surrounding him and making him shudder. He closed his eyes as he relished the feel of her wrapped around him, his hard length sliding in and out.

He kissed her again, letting a hand move back up and cupping a breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingertips, making her cry out and clench around him. He began to pick up speed, his hips snapping into her with more force, wringing out unbelievable pleasure. He was becoming lost to it, to the sounds they were making, the feeling of his cock buried deep inside her. His breathing became more erratic and he began to fuck her even harder, chasing the feeling. He felt almost cathartic as he pounded into his wife, like he could pound away the last weeks of everything going to shit.

He hadn’t realized he’d begun to mutter under his breath his own vulgarities of what he wanted to do with his wife, and feeling ashamed he began to pull back. He began to chastise himself for speaking of his precious woman in such ways, but before he could really start Leonora cupped his face, staring into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him, pouring all of her love into the kiss, before cradling his head to her neck like she would a babe.

“It’s okay Ezi, I have you. Let go, _mio amore_.”

With the feeling of her fingers in his hair, carding through the strands and holding him like he was the most precious object on earth, he began to snap his hips as hard as he could. He let himself get lost in the feeling of his wife holding him, welcoming him into her body. When he felt her come a few minutes later, clenching down onto his cock with a long, drawn out moan, he felt himself tip over the edge as his whole body tightened up, his abdomen clenching as he emptied himself into her. He kept thrusting into her, milking himself dry and prolonging the sensation as long as he could before he sagged, catching himself before letting his full weight hit Leonora. She was hugging him to her, fingers still running through his hair as she whispered sweet words to him as he tried to come down from his orgasm.

His own arms came back up, wrapped around her and he held on to her tightly, as if to let go of her meant to lose her. The tension in his back and shoulders was gone, replaced by the bone deep weariness he’d been fighting through. His head was foggy and he felt emotionally on edge, like the smallest thing would send him crying like a babe. As if sensing this, his wife kissed him on the cheek, pulling back a little to look at him.

“Come my love, let’s get you to bed. You need to sleep,” she said with a soft smile. She coud see the exhaustion even more clearly now, the lines around his eyes deep, as well as the shadows under them. She kissed him when he merely nodded.

Ezio pulled back a little bit, trying not to dislodge himself. He was still buried in his wife, so he rifled through the laundry and found a rag and used it to clean them up enough to not make a mess when they moved. Tossing it to the floor he grabbed Leonora under her thighs and hefted her up so that she straddled his torso as he carried her into the bedroom. The sheets were already turned down so he gently placed her on the bed, then stooped to kick his boots off. He left his pants on, suddenly too tired to care that he still wore them. He slid in next to her and pulled the sheets up, pulling them around his wife as he tucked her into the safety of his chest. By the time he wrapped his arms around her he was sound asleep.

OOOoooOOO

Ezio woke slowly, body still as his eyes came to half mast. He took a moment to take stock of his situation. He was warm, well sated and surprisingly rested. He was also hard as a rock, he noticed. Leonora was still asleep, laying on her side with her arms bent under her pillow. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He would never tire of waking before her, getting to see her at her most innocent. She was his angel, his Leonora. He let his eyes roam up to the window and noticed the placement of the sun. It was late morning. He rarely, if ever, slept this late, always having to be up and ready to go on the next mission. But today, today he didn’t give a damn about anything happening outside of his window.

He went back to watching her sleep, running his fingers up her spine and enjoying the little shudders she let out. He hated to wake her, but at the same time he wanted to make love to her. Last night had been just what he needed, but a part of him had felt like he’d let his basest side out, a side that his angel was undeserving of, no matter how she’d spoken to him. A smile crept onto his lips though as he recalled some of her vulgar words, acknowledging that the sound of such words coming from her lips made his cock twitch in interest. His little angel, so pure on the one hand, but also so wanton for him. No wonder he loved her so much.

Since she had let him use her in such a manner, it was time to make it up to her with the kind of loving she was worthy and deserving of. His Leonora was to be worshiped, not debased, and he planned on worshipping every inch of her.

He flattened his hand as he rubbed it up and down her back. He went up to her neck, his thumbs pushing into the muscle slightly to work at any tension, before gliding back down over her spine to cup her ass. He kept that up for a moment as she made tiny little sounds of pleasure. She wasn’t quite a awake, but she would be soon. He moved closer and began to follow his hand with his lips, kissing her beautiful olive skin until it was glistening.

“Ezi, what are you doing,” she asked suddenly, albeit a tad breathless. She kept her eyes closed but he could see her mouth was opened slightly.

He smiled into her skin as he licked over a bruise on her neck from last night.

“Waking you up properly, _mio amore_.”

As his hand came back up from her thigh he ran it over her hip and to her front, brushing his fingers through the curls of her core. He let one finger glide out and inbetween her folds, finding her clit. He played with it gently with his thumb while his finger slid in and out softly, stoking the fire between her legs. He knew he was doing well if the moans and gasps escaping her were any indication.

He kept up his ministrations with his fingers until she began to push back into him, seeking more. When she began to breath heavily he let his fingers slide out of her and back over her ass before rolling her to her stomach. He leaned over, pushing his legs between hers before sliding into her from behind. He still had one arm trapped under him so his free hand kept up the carasses, running up her ribs to her breast. He cupped it and squeezed gently as he rocked into her gently, his face next to her ear. He whispered words of love into her ear.

He rocked into for another minute before pulling out, a groan of dismay coming from his wife until he rolled her over onto her back and slid back into her. This was better he thought, this way he could see her as he made love to her slowly and gently.

“I love you so much Nora,” he said quietly to her, his eyes bright. Leonora brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, fingers scratching through his beard and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed slowly, deeply, mimicking the rocking of their bodies. He felt so at peace at this moment. It was times like this when thoughts of leaving the Brotherhood entered his mind. Where thoughts of taking them away somewhere where they could live their lives quietly in peace crept in. He pushed them out, wanting to only focus on the beautiful woman under him. He may have been a ladies man in his youth, but he had been more than happy to leave his dallying behind when he’d caught the eye of his Leonora.

He kept the pace unhurried, just basking in the glow of their lovemaking until finally he could sense them both needing something more. He picked up the pace slightly, hands playing with her clit, her breasts, nipples, everything in between. It wasn’t long before Leonora came on a sigh and he followed her, planting himself deep in her as he gave her his seed.

He kissed her languidly, not wanting to break apart just yet. When he did finally pull back, his face was so full of his love for her that Leonora couldn’t help but let a tear slip out.

“I love you too _, mio amore_ ,” she said with a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All translations from Google, sorry if they're wrong!  
> _________________________
> 
> Dio Mio: Oh my God  
> Facile, amore: Easy my love  
> Gesù Cristo: Jesus Christ  
> È stato un disastro: It was a complete disaster  
> Merda: Shit  
> Morito: Husband  
> Fottermi: Fuck me


End file.
